


Are Stars Always So Bright?

by cruciomysoul



Series: Your Pulse is Mine. [15]
Category: DCU Animated, Young Justice, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Bluepulse, Camping, Fluffy, M/M, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 16:31:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruciomysoul/pseuds/cruciomysoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Bluepulse - Camping!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are Stars Always So Bright?

“This is weird.” Jaime sighed, rolling his eyes.

“You’re weird.” He retorted back, plonking himself down on the log beside his boyfriend.

Bart sniffed, his lower lip jutting out and trembling, and turned to look at Jaime, much like a kicked puppy.

Jaime shoved him, not roughly, but enough to make him lose his balance. “I have a sister. That won’t work on me, hermano.”

Bart scowled, damning Milagro to the fiery pits of hell, before shoving another marshmallow onto his roaster and holding it over the flickering camp fire.

~

“Like I said earlier, this is weird. Are the stars usually so bright?”

Jaime and Bart lay side by side on the dusted ground, their tent unoccupied and the fire weaving through the air in bright orange streaks, providing warmth and protection - not that they couldn’t protect themselves from bears or raccoons or whatever, but hey, if it helps.

Jaime reached a hand out, searching for Bart’s. When he found it, he clasped it tightly.

“Yeah. Only when you’re out here, though. They’re not so bright in the city, you know, light pollution and everything. Didn’t you ever see the stars in the future?”

Bart paused for a moment, his fingers twitching against Jaime’s palm. “Uh, no. It- wasn’t exactly safe, to go out at night. Or something.” He shrugged it off, looking for a diversion. “Hey, do you know any constellations? Show me!” He demanded.

Jaime smiled, small and rueful, but it was still a smile.

He lifted their entwined hands and began pointing out the various constellations he could remember, and even some stories about them that his grand father had told him.


End file.
